Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. why little buddy. He suffered a horrible fate. I almost cried during the funeral. 03:45, September 30, 2011 (UTC)mikeydx06 The page was not that good, if you can get it like one of our other pages that will be great those70sfans owner of the wiki, I heart you! 03:47, September 30, 2011 (UTC) He does videos with sly -- moggrat Awesome stuff you should take note You dildos deleted antvenom but he played with sly so all of you are mutha fuckers Yeah, ONE '''series. Do people not care about the guidelines? It says a commentator has to have been in at least '''TWO series with a Creature for a page to be added. I'm pretty sure The Survival Games don't count since there was no commentary between the two of them. TheInfamousDarthDaver 20:54, July 3, 2012 (UTC) the pewdiepie should be deleted. he is completely unrelated to the creatures. 06:39, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Why was Clash deleted? He did at least two series with one creature (Diablo and Minecraft Custom Maps w/ Seamus). He even did two episodes of l4d with seamus. Captainsparklez Captainsparklez main page can be found here so there mutha f*ckers and so is Antvenom's and PewDiePie's. Nothing much to say now huh? No one gives two sh*ts. He never played with the Creatures and neither did Pewdiepie. AntVenom played in one series with Sly and the rules say a commentator needs TWO '''series to qualify for a page. The Survival Games do '''NOT count. You want pages for these guys, go edit their pages on Wikitubia assh*le. TheInfamousDarthDaver 01:30, July 10, 2012 (UTC) y u no like dr.pepper eh 08:38, July 11, 2012 (UTC)a wikia contributer Infamous darth daver is b*tch! Here they all are: Yogscast- It was deleted Say what you want, but rules are rules. EVERYONE SHOULD FOLLOW THEM. TheInfamousDarthDaver (talk) 22:12, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Why the f*ck was yogscast deleted? They payed with 4 whole creatures! No idea about Yogscast, that one wasn't me. TheInfamousDarthDaver (talk) 01:30, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Actually the yogscast was recreated so to yogscast deleter: F*ck you! yogscast have there own wiki man and why is novas talking butt deleated cos that gag was in ex-com and others Old Friends Old creatures and friends who no longer play with the creatures, mostly since gassy left and it's getting annoying with people trying to delete the pages, this isn't just a wiki for current creatures and friends, but past friends, so calm down with the delete tag on every old friend (XKewl (talk) 19:51, February 24, 2013 (UTC)) ManaTank page needs going. They don't have anything in common with the creature anymore, but it isn't up to me tho..... Candidates for deletion I think someone should go through and check the candidates for deletion. They've been there for awhile and nothings been done about it. I don't know if you guys forgot about them or not, but most of them could probably be deleted. I checked a lot of them and they don't offer much of anything. It could also help clear up the site a little bit. Gamermadness (talk) 20:20, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Alright Thanks G-Mad, I cleaned it out. TargetBuster942 (talk) 02:33, August 2, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome glad to help. Gamermadness (talk) 02:57, August 2, 2014 (UTC)